The present invention relates to a data processor performing image recognition and display control on input image data and a technique effectively applied to, for example, an in-vehicle navigation system.
As data processing systems for receiving image data in a real-time manner and performing image recognition such as feature extraction on input image data, image display control using the recognition result, and the like, there are an in-vehicle navigation system, a surveillance camera system, and the like. As a data processor applied to a navigation system, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-79860 describes a controller of a parking assistance system including an image recognizing apparatus, a graphic apparatus, and a central processing unit (CPU). Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-4217 describes a navigation main unit including an image recognizing unit, a graphic rendering unit, and a CPU. In each of a controller (16) in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-79860 and a navigation main unit (14) in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-4217, a data traffic amount or the like necessary for real-time display control, image recognition, and the like is not considered. It is not also suggested that the controller (16) or the navigation main unit (14) is formed on one chip.